starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Госсамы
*Кат МиинЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Амита Фонти *Джа'БоагЗвёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1 }} Госсамы ( ) — разумная раса маленьких, похожих на динозавров существ с планеты Кастелл в Колониях. Также они колонизировали планеты Фелуция и Салукемай во Внешнем Кольце. Известные своим проницательной и хитрой природой, большинство госсамов на Кастелле служили Коммерческой гильдии, во главе с госсамом Шу Май в ходе сепаратистского кризиса и Войн Клонов. Благодаря своей умной и интриганской природе, госсамов можно было узнать по всей галактике, действующих либо как законные торговцы, либо как правонарушетелей, пиратов и контрабандистов, а чувствительные к силе госсамы были чрезвычайно редки. Биология и внешний вид Рост госсамов был примерно 1,25 метра, они имели сморщенную зеленую или синюю кожу, удлиненные шеи, широкие желтые глаза и коническую голову, наклоннённую назад.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Внешность считалась важной в обществе госсамов, и женщины часто зачёсывали волосы вверх на затылок. Госсамы имели тонкие тела на двух трехпалых ногах, а также длинные, изящные руки с тремя пальцами. Госсамы росли с достаточно стандартной скоростью. Не рассматривая молодежь пока она в возрасте около десяти лет, общество рассматривает их в качестве полноправных взрослых по достижении четырнадцати лет. Госсамы, достигнув около шестидесяти стандартных лет, считались старыми, в то время как те, кто дожил до семидесяти пяти лет, считались почтенными. Общество и культура Как и большинство рептилий, молодые госсамы выводились из яиц. Матери наблюдали за яйцами больше для статуса, чем для практической цели. Так как появление на свет было управляемым, госсамские семьи будут строить гнезда из элегантных теплых тканей и подушек, чтобы показать это своему молодняку, прежде чем он вылупится. Они также собирали яйца в месте, где нетерпеливые родители будут получать подарки от своих друзей и родственников. Чем выше статус родителей, тем больше подарков. Яйца собираются вместе в конце инкубационного периода, в надежде, что дети вылупятся во время мероприятия. Госсамы считали свои выходы в свет чрезвычайно важными, и одевались в тщательно продуманные одежды в попытке произвести впечатление на других разумных существ. Женщины пользовался кремами на масляной основе волнообразно формируя свои волосы, что традиционно заметно на задней части головы. Богатые госсамские аристократы и купцы часто носили обувь на высокой платформе, чтобы быть выше при работе с другими видами, в дополнение к экзотическим одеждам и нарядам, что одобрялось самими госсамами. Госсамы были эгоистичными, интриганскими существами, высококвалифицированными в искусстве бизнеса. Хотя большинство госсамов были умными и независимо мыслящими, многие провели большую часть своей жизни работая на Коммерческую гильдию, которая предложила им еду, жилье и приличный доход через эксклюзивный договор на десять лет. Госсамские товары, как правило, дешевые в производстве, но с завышенной ценой. Всегда изворотливые, чтобы выйти на первое место, госсамы считались другими существами крайне ненадежными. ]] Госсамы имели военных в виде Госсамских коммандос, группы солдат госсамов мужского пола, которые носили тяжелую броню и использовали автоматические бластеры. Они также использовали тяжелые пушки смонтированные на плечах с двумя единицами расчёта: один наводчик и один заряжающий. Президент Коммерческой гильдии Шу Май лично разрешила их использование в Осаде Внешнего Кольца во время Войн клонов.The New Essential ChronologyReversal of Fortune Госсамы говорили на одноимённом языке. Он состоял из шипения, хрипов и трелей. Писали госсамы зазубренным алфавитом, который объединялся в короткие слова и длинные предложения. Благодаря своим промышленным отношениям со многими инопланетными компаниями, большинство госсамов также говорили на галактическом основном. Имена госсамов обычно были довольно короткими, имена и фамилии, как правило, имели только три или четыре буквы. Общеупотребительными именами госсамов были: Мин Чо, Ксири Ган, Зим Ли, Шан Син, и Мэй Чан. История Около 27000 ДБЯ, госсамы экспериментировали и разработали "беспорядочный" гипердвигатель, что позволило им колонизировать несколько далеких миров, включая Фелуцию. Из-за агрессивных растений и животных на этой планете, колонизация была ограничена, и планета была использована как курорт для богатых госсамов и их слуг.The Essential Atlas За десять лет до вторжения на Набу, родной мир госсамов Кастелл впал в сокрушительную экономическую депрессию из-за тяжелого налогообложения торговых путей. Это привело к потере прибыли и падению спроса на товары с Кастелла. Многие госсамы стали бороться за пищу, рабочие места и возможность покинуть родной мир, пока Коммерческая Гильдия не назначила Шу Май ее президентом. Май практически в одиночку помогла Кастеллу выйти из этой депрессии, из-за ее агрессивной деловой практики, ее поддержку рабочей силы госсамов и ее молчаливой тактики ведения переговоров. Май определила каждого способного служить госсама кабальный рабом Коммерческой гильдии, сделав рабство частью их жизни. В свою очередь, им предложили еду, жилье и скромный доход. Сами госсамы увидели в этом тоскливую реальность. После того как Кастелл вышел из своей экономической депрессии, эта традиция продолжалась, и большинство молодых госсамов принимала подневольные контракты, чтобы получить опыт ведения бизнеса перед выходом в корпоративной мир в одиночку. Многие госсамы получили большую прибыль, инвестируя свои средства на банковские счета других планет, не доверяя своих собратьям. Третьи построен на других планетах поместья, на Салукемае и Фелуции, тем самым начиная госсамскую колонизацию на этих мирах Внешнего Кольца. Незадолго до начала Войн клонов, Шу Май тайно пообещала свою поддержку Конфедерации независимых систем, несмотря на понимание того, что это будет означать измену. Ее причины были просты — она не смогла удержаться от потенциально прибыльного дела. Коммерческая Гильдия пообещала огромное количество DSD1 карликовых дроидов-пауков, а также Госсамских коммандос. Госсамы не стали заявлять о своей поддержке КНС, но так как они считались собственностью Коммерческой гильдии, они должны были помочь военным, когда это будет возможно. В связи с этим, во время Войны Клонов, госсамы были изгнаны с Корусанта. Амита Фонти, госсамский сенатор, присутствовала на созыве сепаратистского парламента на планете Раксус, где она поддержала мирные переговоры с Республикой. В течение нескольких месяцев после Войн клонов, многие госсамы на Корусанте присоединились к движению "Кнут", движению сопротивления работавшему против Галактической Империи.Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows Госсамы в конечном итоге были порабощены Галактической Империей, и очень немногие смогли присоединиться к Альянсу за восстановление Республики после его образования. Благодаря своему бывшему союз с КНС, госсамы и их планета были главной мишенью террора против нечеловеческих видов в правление Палпатина. Только после победы Альянса они получили свою свободу; Однако Кастелл все еще не полностью восстановился под конец юужань-вонгской войны. После юужань-вонгской войны, несколько госсамов работали в Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов. Было неясно, присоединились ли госсамы к Конфедерации после того как Правительство Корпоративного сектора объединилось с Конфедерацией.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice Однако это вряд ли, потому что несколько госсамов были замечены в работе с Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов с поставками компании. Госсамы в галактике ]] Многие госсамы создали в других мирах поместья для рекреационных целей, на планетах, таких как Фелуция и Салукемай. Госсамы были хорошо известны как одни из проницательных деловых людей в известной галактике. Их продукция почти всегда была недорогой в массовом производстве, но с очень завышенной ценой. Госсамы были превосходными спекулянтами, хотя их эгоистичная и жадная природа часто приводила их к обману и лжи, чтобы накопить как можно больше средств, как это возможно. Слово госсамов редко ценилось, как самими госсамами и теми, с кем они занимались бизнесом. Некоторые представители вида были законными купцами, хотя большинство из них были как раз наоборот. Большое количество госсамов было связаны с пиратством и контрабандными операциями. Благодаря своим размерам и спокойному поведению, госсамов часто недооценивают - качество, которое они были рады использовать. Большинство капитаны фрахтовщиков уделяло мало внимания на сообщения о госсамском пиратстве - до бластерных выстрелов при захвате госсамами их кораблей. Тем не менее, госсамы редко выдвигались на руководящие должности, Шу Май является одним из очень немногих исключений. Во многом это было связано с тем, что их врожденная независимость и жажда прибыли были, кажется, тем, что исключает долгосрочное планирование, необходимое для достижения реального влияния. Чувствительные к Силе госсамы были крайне редки, хотя по крайней мере один госсам был направлен в Орден джедаев в рамках клана "Ястреб-летучая мышь" учиться в академии на Богден 3 в конце Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ.Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1 Те госсамы, которые не были пиратами или купцами часто работали техническими специалистами. Одна группа госсамов работала помощниками официанта в казино Коруса Джем на Корусанте во время Нового порядка.* За кулисами Вид госсамов был создан для Эпизода II: Атака клонов и впервые появился в Преддверии бури, Алана Дин Фостера. В обоих эпизодах Атаке клонов и Мести ситхов, Шу Май и другие персонажи госсамы полностью нарисованы с помощью компьютерной графики. История и культура вида была расширена в многочисленных источниках. Шейные кольца госсамок, скорее всего, копируют кольца на шеях женщин народности падаунг из Мьянмы. Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:3:10 Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Источники *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Примечания и сноски Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Госсамы Категория:Расы (Г) Категория:Разумные рептилии